1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning dentures and more particularly pertains to cleaning dentures with a plurality of various brushes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of denture cleaners is known in the prior art. More specifically, denture cleaners heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning dentures with various chemical compositions are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
In this respect, the apparatus for cleaning dentures according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cleaning dentures with a plurality of various brushes.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved apparatus for cleaning dentures which can be used for cleaning dentures with a plurality of various brushes. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.